A Raindrop's Honesty
by Lindsay Marie
Summary: Can one night of honesty change years full of resentment? Lily and James find out that its possible on one stormy night. Its very sweet and full of fluff! COMPLETE


Author's Note/ Disclaimer: Hey guys, this is a short story that I wrote for a writing contest. Besides the obvious this belongs to J.K. Rowling, many of the ideas of this story are completely mine and I would appreciate if you wouldn't steal them bla bla bla. I really hope you like this story, its one of my favorites! Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.  
  
Short Story  
  
A Raindrop's Honesty The night was dark, and the clouds covering the horizon moved with the wind's every whim. The full moon towered over the sea of gray, illuminating colors upon the sky. Rays of light penetrated the cloudy expanse and reflected off the buildings and streets of London. The light shifted through the window of one house and fell upon the sidewall of a girl's room. She was lying aimlessly on her bed while staring up at her ceiling. Her cascading red hair billowed in a mess on her pillow from continued rolling. Her lips moved as numbers ran through her head, but none of them did anything to help her fall asleep. Seventeen-year-old Lily Evans sighed in disgust and flopped over on her side. Her gaze now directed to the light reflecting on the wall. Looking out the window, she saw the concrete street at the foot of her house. The street lamps along the road showed a few faint circles of light safe from the darkness surrounding.  
  
"I need some air," Lily said softly to herself. She couldn't stand it anymore, just lying there unable to sleep. So many thoughts and memories found their way to her sub-conscience making it impossible for her to even sit still. She thought about her life, both content and unsettling. Ever since her mom died a year earlier, insomnia overpowered her senses night after night. Her mother's face that once showed so clearly in her mind was fading into a vague picture. She was quickly loosing grasp of her memories, and that hurt her more than anything. Walking across her room to her window, she slowly lifted the heavy glass. She winced when it gave off a loud squeak and froze to listen if she woke up her father and sister. If her father knew she was sneaking out she would be grounded for the whole summer. Pushing the glass all the way up, she climbed carefully into the dreary willow tree only inches from her window.  
  
James Potter also seemed to have trouble falling asleep that night. He was sitting on his window seat staring up at the moon. The light reflected shadows over his body giving a mysterious and yet comforting mood to his room. He was thinking of his friend Remus. Tonight was a full moon, and that meant horror and pain for him. It was a fear that would never leave his side and the fear for others that would never leave his heart. Remus was a werewolf, and the very mention of this secret gives chills. James proved his friendship by standing by him no matter what, and that formed a brotherhood that could never be broken. James and the rest of the Marauders learned how to be animagus in their forth year and ever since they have comforted him during his transformations. This is the first full moon in years in which he couldn't be there for him, and he was really nervous for him.  
  
Staring restlessly out of the window, his gaze finally drifted over to the house across from him. It was Lily Evan's house, another witch in his year and his best target. So much stuff has happened to her through out the years, and yet James didn't know why he still insisted pranking her. He felt connected to her somehow, and not just because they were neighbors. James didn't know what it was, but he knew something was there. His haughty pride forced him to deny the truth. He saw her face in his mind- her long red hair falling over her shoulders like a mane, her emerald green eyes that sparkled, and her body that was full of curves. He dismissed his thoughts as soon as they came. She would never look at him the same way.   
  
Unknowingly, he stared at her window lost in thought until he saw it opening. He was in such a daze that at first he didn't really see it happening, but when a red haired girl started to climb out of it he came back to reality quickly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she carefully climbed her way down the big willow tree. She jumped the last few feet, and as she landed on the concrete she looked up to her house to see if she woke anyone. She was obviously still in her pajamas. She wore a loose fitted spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He watched while she started off towards the left side of the street and walked down the road. He took his eyes off her for a moment and told himself it was none of his business as he looked back to the moon. After a minute his curiosity got the better of him, and he quietly sneaked downstairs and out the door of his house.  
  
Turning left, Lily walked down the street stretching her legs. She didn't know what she was doing out there; it must have been at least two o'clock in the morning. As she was walking the cloudy sky overhead grew darker. The air was moist and foggy as she traveled down the road mostly staying where it was light out. Finally, as she was a block away the heavens opened up, and the rain started to fall. She wasn't expecting it and looked around surprised as she was knocked out of her thoughts. She spread her hands out to the side as she walked letting the rain fall down on her. She smiled as the pelting on her skin washed away her depressive mood, and she felt like something was being lifted off her shoulders. She stopped for a moment as she felt the cold water on her face.  
  
Suddenly, without thought or an idea of what she was doing, she began to twirl and dance under the lamp. She spun around and around letting her worries leave her. Her now wet hair was already curling as it followed her every movement. Whenever she would change direction it would hit her in the face, and she would brush it aside laughing. It felt so good to just do something crazy without worrying what people thought of her. No more does the memory of her mother's death upset her, or the memory of always getting teased on or pranked on by James Potter make her want to cry. It became this huge release and escape. She continued dancing without knowing that James Potter had found her and was watching her behind a tree. He smiled at her spontaneous actions and childlike dance. He began to approach her after a few minutes, and seeing his shadow, she jumped surprised quickly turning around to face him.  
  
"James?" She looked around her and saw that no one else but him and her were there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood," He joked too embarrassed to tell her that he followed her. Her hair was all wet, and the mascara that she forgotten to take off was making her eyes look black. Her wet clothes stuck to her like a second skin. He stepped from side to side as his arousal grew heavier. She covered herself with her arms uncomfortably as she noticed his intense gaze on her. She shivered as a gust of wind blew over them. "God Lily, you must be freezing." He said noticing her shiver. He quickly took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked up to him surprised at his kind gesture. James stared into her eyes as they sparkled up at him. He could stare into her eyes for hours. They held so much emotion and also.pain. His mind went back to when her mother died last year, and he lowered his eyes in shame when he remembered all of the pranks he put on her. She still looked up at him silent.  
  
"Um Lily." He started off uneasily. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." At this she turned her head unable to look at him as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Why are you saying this now?" She asked softly trying to prevent herself from crying. He looked at her uncomfortably and when he saw her tear it tore his heart apart. He didn't know that he hurt her so much.  
  
"I guess.I didn't know how to say it before." He lifted her chin softly to face him. He paused for a moment before wiping away her tear with his thumb. "Please don't cry." He whispered. It was such a small gesture, but it meant so much more to both of them.  
  
"I must look horrible." She laughed a little. He stared at her face slowly memorizing every line and dimple. Slowly he brought his eyes down to her lips. She moistened them nervously as he gaze looked down at her. He slid his thumb down and she trembled as he touched her lips.  
  
"No." He said as he felt her tremble. "You look beautiful." She seemed taken back by what he said. They had always been enemies. Even when they were little they would pull each other's hair and annoy the other till no end. She broke from his eyes as she turned around obviously upset by what he said. She started to walk back down the street, but he caught her by the elbow and pulled her back to him. "Lily.."  
  
"James, why did you say that? We hate each other, we always have." She cut him off. She was so confused.  
  
"I've never hated you." He said in a husky tone full of conviction.  
"Then why? Why would you tease me, pull pranks on me, and make me cry every time you did so?" She said trying forcing her tears from falling. He looked away at this trying to avoid her gaze. He couldn't stand to see her cry.  
  
"Would you have noticed me if I didn't?" Suddenly, everything became so clear to him. How many hours a day did he think of her? How many times has he yearned to just hold her in his arms? He's been in love with her for years. She laughed quietly when he said this; she couldn't believe he would say something like that, especially to her.  
  
"How could I not notice you James? You were the annoying little boy from across the street that did everything to show me up..." She turned back to him fiery and said harshly. She now realized how much he really hurt her when he did all of those things. There was always the competition between them, for who would be the best.  
  
Now it was his time to cut her off. "And you, you Lily, were the fiery redhead from across the street that would never see me as anything but a boy." At this she looked back up to his face now noticing how tall he really was. He must be half a foot taller than her. All of these qualities that she had never seen before suddenly hit her. He was well built and his muscles were lean. She slowly took his hand in hers, as if to analyze them. They were so big compared to hers, and she realized how strong they were, and yet they were so soft before. She examined his face as he did her. His jet-black hair was always messy.and yet it seemed to fit him well, he had a strong jaw giving him a masculine look, and his eyes.his crystal clear blue eyes were like the ocean. He stared back at her unable to think of anything to say in the powerful moment.  
  
"No," she said softly finally understanding everything. "Your not a boy." With this, James brought his mouth down on hers' hungrily. She seemed shocked for a moment with his forcefulness but soon pulled him closer to her and kissed back with as much force as he did. Their lips and tongues battled as the world around them went unnoticed. They both felt like they were spinning in bliss as their passion collided. Finally, after a few seconds they reluctantly separated to catch their breaths. Their noses touched as they panted trying to breath in air. Neither moved away after the kiss and was still intertwined in each other's arms. He looked down at her bruised lips, and the lustful look in her eyes instantly turned him on. James leaned in and kissed her more softly this time as he exchanged all of the loved and passion that was bottled up in side him for so long. She sifted her fingers through his unruly hair as he brought up emotions in side of her that she had never felt before. Slowly, they broke apart once more and Lily laid her head gently on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waste. They walked back to their houses hand in hand that night no longer afraid of their feelings or love passing between them. It was a moment that only a raindrop's honesty could provide. 


End file.
